The Dark Place Inside
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: Could be considered a fallow up to "Into The Darkness" but can be read alown. Some more about Jak's time in prison.   Rated T for swaring, blood, & ect.


**PStU: ~GASP~ Another new fic so soon after the others I can't believe it. WOW my Muse's are being so active... exept for Titlle she's missing... again.**

**Star: This story can be read with or without reading Into The Darkness first so if you want to know a little more read that first if not go head and read it.**

**PStU: I rated This T for swaring, blood, almost rape, and Toture. Please tell me if that is too low of a rating because I would like to know.**

**Star: Please do know That Jak's Journal Has not been discountinued only put on Hiatus due to school work. PStU is working on it but has only been able to put out these one-shots. So Please be patent with her.**

**PStU: Stupid Collage stuff. To any and all Lawers I sware upon my immortal soul that I do not own Jak and Daxter now go away!**

* * *

The Dark Place Inside

Jak had gotten used to the voices that whispered to him whenever he was alone. He had even gotten used to the fact that everything those voices said seemed to be the absolute truth. He laughed at the irony of the situation often these days and many of the other prisoners would look at him whenever he laughed. He was once a hero of the light that fought against the dark sages, but now he was one with the very substance that he once fought against and it seemed to amuse him to no end.

He had first started to hear those voices in his head a few months after he came to this hell hole. He at first had thought someone was talking to him but soon came to realize that no one but him was in the cell. It was soon after he started hearing those voices that everything went downhill.

It was a month after he had first started to hear one of the voices that Praxis and Errol chose to change the way he got injected with Dark eco. Once he saw the new machine and the needles at the end of it he knew it was going to hurt a lot. He fought the guards that where holding him and for the first time he lashed out and killed one of the guards who held him. When Jak looked at what he did he grew wide eyed at what he had just done. The other guard took his moment of confusion to push him into the chair to begin the new experiment type. He passed out after about two minutes on the new machine.

When he woke up a new voice entered his head asking if he enjoyed his first kill ever? Jak could hardly believe that he had killed someone with his own two hands. He looked at his hands and noticed that his nails had become black, pointed and covered with the dried blood of the first elf he had ever killed.

Looking back on that now Jak finds it hard to believe that he was ever clean at one point. It was after that first kill that he lost that last piece of innocence that he wanted to so desperately hold onto. He figured that there was no going back after that.

"I have lost count of the number of guards I've killed in the last few months. Not that I care any way if they are killed by my hand anymore," said Jak to himself. That was how it was lately. He would kill someone and he would not even care that they had even been a fellow elf. All he saw them as was someone that hurt him and they needed to be killed. The newest voice in his head said as much.

'Kill them' it would his in his mind. 'Kill them all to make me stronger and to make them suffer.'

Jak could not understand were this voice came from. But he completely agreed with it. There was one other voice. The voice that would try to get him to stop but the darker voices were louder and stronger so much so that they over powered the voice trying to get him to stop.

'You don't have to give in. You are still good inside.'

He could barely hear that voice any more so he paid it no heed. What was the point of not fighting back? He would have been dead a long time ago if he hadn't fought of the guards who thought him soft enough to make him into one of their bitches. No he chose to fight them at any and all cost.

The first one to try anything had led him not to that damned chair but to an abandoned store room. His eyes had been full of lust as he tried to grab at Jak and violate him. Something took ahold of him, it was the very same thing that had taken hold when he had killed his first guard but this time it was much worse. He grabbed the guard by the neck then squeezed his neck so that it snapped in half, but he wasn't done there next he made sure to disembowel the guard who was already dead. After the guards organs lay all out in front of him did he come to his senses. He stared in shock at what he had done, he tried to tell himself that it was self-defense but he knew if it was just that he would not have enjoyed ripping out the man's organs and painting the whole room red with his blood. He had been rocking back and forth when he was found. The guard who found him saw the mess and beat the living shit out of him but that was all he was allowed to do. Jak was too valuable, too important to kill. Praxis said as much the first time he saw him ordering Errol and the guards.

He shook his head to rid himself of that memory. It was not something he liked to think of at all. That guard deserved everything he got. Jak could only hope he is rotting in hell now. Jak grinned for a second then frowned. What had he just been thinking of? He couldn't remember.

"That's been happening more often too." He said to himself.

'They come soon. Make them suffer. Kill Praxis. Kill Errol. Make them all pay. The darkness will guide you.'

'Stop you don't have to kill to fight back. What would Keira think if she saw you now?'

"She would call me a monster devoid of any light but she's not here to see me fall or kill," said Jak to one of the voices.

'Daxter will come, he promised.'

"Even if he comes it will be too late for me. I have already gone to a dark place and there is no coming back from that. The dark place inside is my only comfort now." Jak said to himself as he looked up as the cell door opened.

Jak gave a predatory like smile as he saw the guards enter and he knew he was going back to that chair again but it did not mean he couldn't make their lives a living hell all the while. Killing some and watching the life blood from others drain away. Yes he would make sure to make their lives hell to make up for his own hell he was living through. They would regret ever hurting him, tainting is memories of Sandover, and laughing all while they do it. He did not know how he would do it other than killing them but maybe a solution would show itself. Till then he would kill them and enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

**PStU: Darker then what I usually do but I did enjoy writing this but thats just me being insane a bit. Anyway like Star said I have collage stuff to do so please R&R to give me something to look forward to.**

**See you Later**


End file.
